La rendicion
by Brianne1791
Summary: ¿Que habría ocurrido si Light hubiese empezado a apreciar de verdad a L? Después de ver cierta escena todo empieza a cambiar entre ellos. Lemmon mas adelante.


LA RENDICION.

Quede tan sorprendido que no pude reaccionar. Ryuuzaki hundía despacio el filo en su antebrazo, tenia ambos brazos llenos de cortes, algunos ya prácticamente curados, así que no era la primera vez. Por fin pude reaccionar y le arrebate el cuchillo, se sobresalto. Pensaba que estaba solo. Seguramente era la primera vez que alguien le pillaba.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- Brame.

-Yo.. Solo quería… sentir dolor.- Contesto sin apartar la vista de mi en ningún momento.- El dolor… me da seguridad…

-Ryuuzaki… lo que haces es muy peligroso. Es autodestructivo.

Traje el botiquín y trate de para la hemorragia, pensé en avisar a alguien pero eso le avergonzaría mas de lo que ya evidentemente estaba.

-No lo soporto mas… Me siento solo…

Unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, increíblemente expresivos en ese momento. Jamás había creído que llegaría a verle en ese estado tan… desvalido.

-No estas solo.-No sabia como consolarle.-Tienes a Watari, que lo daría todo por ti, y a mi. Somos amigos ¿no?

Sonrío con tristeza.

-Amigos. Me das envidia.-Eso me sorprendió.-Tu conoces el mundo, sabes relacionarte con la gente, tienes novia, eres apuesto y el más inteligente de Japón. Una familia que te adora… Yo no tengo nada.

-¿No tienes familia? Pero… yo pensaba que tu y Watari…

-Soy huérfano. Tu fuiste el primer amigo que tengo. Se que soy inteligente y tengo dinero…. Pero solo soy…. El fenómeno, el monstruo… una simple letra.

-Ryuuzaki…-Le abrace sin saber como expresarle con palabras lo que quería decirle.

El no era ningún monstruo, si bien al principio había pensado que era un tío raro y estaba algo ido con el tiempo había llegado a ver más allá de sus excentricidades para descubrir al niño que se escondía bajo la frialdad y los cálculos. Solo era un niño necesitado de cariño.

-Perdóname…-Su voz ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Le mire, era el de siempre.- No suelo tener estos arrebatos.

-Prométeme que no volverás a herirte.- Le pedí.

¿Te preocupa que lo haga?

-Si. No es una solución.

-Te lo prometo. Gracias. Sonrío.

Jamás le había visto una sonrisa tan sincera. Termine de curarle el brazo y recogí. Ya lo había decidido. Kira debía morir.

**Dos días después.**

Entre, tal como le había pedido, estábamos en una sala sin cámaras ni audio, solos. El me estudiaba en silencio, preguntándose cual seria mi siguiente movimiento. Suspire.

-Abandono, has ganado L. No puedo más, te has convertido en alguien demasiado importante para mi.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Se mordió la uña ¿inquieto?

-Tu tenias razón desde el principio. Yo… yo soy Kira.-Saque mi libreta de la mochila y se la alargue.

Por alguna razón no parecía alegrarse de oír que tenia razón.

-Light… Supongo que sabes que te ejecutaran.-Dijo. Su voz sonó más fría que de costumbre, justo como lo hacia cuando quería esconder lo que sentía.

-Lo se.¿Algo que quieres saber antes que te la de?

-¿Por qué antes?¿Qué pasara cuando me la des?

-Renunciare a su posesión. Perderé todos los recuerdos relacionados con ella.

-¿Por qué la usaste?

-La primera vez… para proteger a una chica a la que estaban intentando violar… No se… quise ver si era cierto… Luego… Ese poder empezó a dominarme.

-¿Por qué renuncias a ella? Kira siempre ha estado convencido de su plan.

-No es nada fácil para mi, no creas. Pero… no puedo más. Eso te lastima. Me decía mi mismo que el mundo necesita a Kira… pero en realidad es mi amigo quien me necesita.

-Light Yagami… Quedas arrestado.

Dejo la libreta junto a mi mochila y me esposo. Me dio unos instantes antes de abrir la puerta, cosa que le agradecí. Todos nos miraban expectantes y se alarmaron al verme esposado.

-Ryuuzaki…¿Qué significa esto?- Pregunto mi padre.

-Sr. Yagami, Light esta arrestado.

-¿Arrestad? ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?

-Papa-¿Por qué tenia tanto miedo?- Es cierto. Yo soy Kira, siempre lo he sido.

-!Miente! Eres mi hijo… No eres un asesino.

-Yo… lo siento.

-¿Cómo has podido llegar tan lejos?- Me cogio del cuello de la camiseta. Intentaron separarle.-Tu no eres mi hijo… Estas muerto para mi.

Ryuuzaki me saco de la sala de control y me llevo a un ascensor. Yo intentaba contener las lagrimas, había tratado de mentalizarme y realmente no esperaba nada bueno, pero no esas palabras. Sentí que me tomaban de la mano y me la apretaban suavemente. Aquello me sorprendió, el nunca tenia contacto físico con nadie por voluntad propia, pero entendí que era su manera de apoyarme. No sabia que decirme en esa situación. Seguía mirando al frente como si nada, sonreí levemente y se la apreté.

Nunca había estado en esa plante, me llevo a una celda y me quito las esposas. Me hizo cambiarme de ropa y se llevo todas mis cosas para asegurarse que no tenia ningún trozo de la libreta ni hacia nada. Mire alrededor, era como la otra a diferencia que aquí no estaba atado.

¿Quantos días llevaba? No lo sabia, cada momento podía ser el ultimo, lo sabia. Vivía esperando que la puerta se abriera para llevarme al corredor de la muerte, pero no lo hacia. Watari me traía la comida, pero no veía a nadie más.

-Watari…

-¿Si?

-Ryuuzaki… Se hace daño, se hace cortes… cuida de el.- Le pedí.-Imagino que lo estará pasando mal y no quiero que se haga más daño.

-Ya es un poco tarde para eso.-Me dijo.- Deberías agradecer lo que ha hecho por ti.

Aquella respuesta me dejo helado. ¿Tarde?¿Le había ocurrido algo?¿Había hecho alguna tontería? Antes que pudiera preguntar estaba solo. Empecé a golpear la puerta para que volviera, necesitaba saber que había pasado, necesitaba respuestas.

No se cuantas horas pase gritando y golpeando, estaba agotado, totalmente exhausto y hambriento. Me deje caer en la cama acurrucándome. No había vuelto a recoger la bandeja lo cual era extraño, y a juzgar por el hambre que tenia seguro que había pasado la hora de la otra comida de sobras. Escuche pasos y me senté, alguien se acercaba paro no era Watari. Quede parado al ver a Ryuuzaki en la puerta.

-Ryuuzaki…-Dije. Parecía cansado, sus ojeras se habían acentuado, pero lo más desconcertante era su mirada. Normalmente no reflejaba nada, era un vacío perfecto, pero ahora reflejaba multitud de sentimientos. Era una mirada de confusión.-Estaba preocupado por ti…. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las cuatro de la tarde.-Contesto, había un deje extraño en su voz.-Levas una semana encerrado.

Ya había llegado el momento que me entregara.¿A quien lo haría?¿A las autoridades japonesas?¿ A la INTERPOL?¿Al FBI? Con el mi confinamiento había sido confortable, soportable.

-Pareces agotado…

-Vamos te esperan. -Volvió a esposarme.

Mientras subíamos pensé en recordarle la promesa que me había hecho pero no me atreví. Seguramente el pensaba que mi amistad había sido una farsa desde el principio, pero no era cierto. Había llegado a importarme. Era la primera vez que alguien me importaba de verdad y era justamente el.

-¿Quién hay? -Pregunte tratando de mentalizarme para lo que me esperaba.

-Tu padre.- Suspiro.

De pronto el ascensor se paro, le mire, había pulsado el botón de parada de emergencia.

-Ryuuzaki?

-Eres un maldito traidor!-Me dijo. Había tanta rabia y dolor en su voz…-Confiaba en ti!

Aquello era impropio de L el jamás se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos, el era frío lo analizaba todo. Pero en ese ascensor L había desaparecido y solo estaba Ryuuzaki.

-Se que no me vas a creer, pero me importas, me importas de verdad. No tengo justificación para lo que he hecho, he matado, he mentido a la gente que me quería… Pero al único a l que nunca le he mentido ha sido a ti.- Suspire.- Nunca me ha importado nadie, me aburria, la gente me odiaba, o me tenia envidia, solo me querían para que les dejase copiar, así que me centre solo en mis estudios, eso me aisló aun mas de la gente, me sentía solo. Hasta que llegaste tu. Contigo podía hablar, poco a poco llegaste a mi, tu me importas. Por primera vez tengo a alguien importante, por eso te lo conté todo. Para que no sufrieras más. Sin Kira, puedes volver a casa.

Volví a poner el ascensor en marcha.

-No tengo casa a la que volver.

Justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron. Me llevo al centro de mando, habían papeles nuevos sobre la mesa, de otro caso seguramente. Papa estaba allí, hablando con Watari.

-Ryuuzaki, ¿estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?

-Si. ¿Cómo están las cosas?

-Ya esta todo el mundo informado. Oficialmente Kira esta muerto y el caso cerrado. A Sachiko y Sayo les he dicho que Kira había asesinado a Light. No deben saber la verdad. Te he traído lo que me pediste.

-Gracias por todo, Sr. Yagami, no habría podido lograrlo sin su ayuda.

-Ha sido un placer. Lo siento, tengo trabajo.

Se marcho sin despedirse de mi, lo que me dolió mucho. Toda esperanza de un acercamiento se vio reducida a polvo, eso nunca pasaría. Watari le alargo un brazalete extraño que me ajusto antes de quitarme las esposas. Era una especie de dispositivo de rastreo.

-Tienes prohibido salir del edificio.-Me dijo.- Con esto se donde estas en todo momento, además tengo el edificio lleno de cámaras como ya sabes. Si intentas quitártelo o manipularlo de alguna manera te dará una descarga suficientemente potente para dejarte si sentido.

-Pero… pensé… que me entregarías.

-No quiero que te maten.- Contesto.- He conseguido que te dejen bajo mi responsabilidad. Para el mundo Light Yagami no ha existido jamás, todos los documentos y fotografías de tu existencia han desaparecido y para los que te conocieron has muerto.

-¿Y que voy a hacer ahora?

-De momento comer. Watari te enseñara tu apartamento.

Sin más el se puso a revisar papeles. Pensé que me llevaría al apartamento que había compartido con Misa pero este era diferente. Habían un montón de cajas con mis libros y mis cosas allí. Baje cuando me canse de ordenar, el continuaba trabajando, leía un informe que al parecer le preocupaba.

-Ryuuzaki,¿Puedo acercarme?

-Claro, siéntate. -Me senté donde había pasado tantas horas investigando junto a el.-¿Qué te parece tu apartamento?

-Me gusta. Yo… Gracias.

-No me las des, después de todo sigues estando preso.

-Preso pero vivo. Quiero ayudarte, puedo ordenar, limpiar, lo que tu quieras. Trabajare, aun me queda algo de orgullo como para que tengas que mantenerme.

Sonrío ligeramente.

-Eres previsible. Pero veo que te han bajado los humos, antes me habrías pedido que te dejara colaborar en mis casos.

-Soy consciente que aquello fue excepcional. Para tenerme controlado. Aun me falta mucho para estar a tu nivel. Después de todo yo no he terminado ni el primer curso de la universidad mientras que tu tienes unas cuantas carreras.

-Diez.-Matizo.-No deberías despreciarte tanto, eres muy inteligente, y aunque si, en parte fue para controlarte lo cierto es que tu ayuda fue fundamental muchas veces.

¿Que os parece? Es la primera que hago de Death note y la primera que subo.¿Continuo?


End file.
